Mad Father
Mad Father (マッドファーザー Maddo Faazaa) is a RPG Maker puzzle-oriented horror game by Sen. It was released on 10 December 2012. A Steam version, published by AGM Playism, was released on 23 September 2016. It features new cutscenes and artwork. Synopsis In Northern Germany 11-year-old Aya Drevis, lives with her parents, Alfred and Monika Drevis, and their maid Maria. Aya is a shy girl who never goes outside. Her mother is incredibly ill, while her father performs secret research in his laboratory in the house's basement, with the assistance of Maria. Neither Aya nor Monika know the truth of what he is actually doing, though both are curious to find out. Monika dies later due to her illness. One year later, on the anniversary of Monika's death, Aya awakens at midnight to find herself surrounded by test subjects that escaped from the laboratory. Fleeing back into her room, Aya encounters the mysterious salesman Ogre, who offers her the task of solving puzzles to break into her father's laboratory and uncover his secret. Aya soon learns that her father has been killing little kids and turns them into dolls later her father is seen chasing Aya with a chain saw. Characters Aya Drevis The preteen daughter of Monika and Alfred Drevis. The most notable trait about her is her devotion to her parents, mostly her father. Her devotion is what will influence her decision in the end. Alfred Drevis Aya's father and Monika's husband. He is known for the experiments he performs in the basement of the mansion. He is shown in the past of being very fond of his daughter. However, if the player chooses to save him, it's revealed how far he is willing to show his "love" for her. Aya's father is also insane. Maria Alfred's assistant. She used to be homeless until Alfred found her. He was originally going to experiment on her, but he changed his mind when she proved herself to be useful by saving another test subject. Just like Aya, she is devoted to Alfred, which proves to be dangerous in one of the bad ends. Neither Monika nor Aya liked her because of her affair with Alfred. Monika Drevis Aya's mother and Alfred's wife. The game starts with Aya and Alfred discussing her death and seeing her grave. It's also noted that she is responsible for the curse placed on the household and Alfred's disappearance. Throughout the game, Aya reflects on some of her memories with her mother, including the discovery of Alfred and Maria's affair, and the "charm" she bestowed on Aya. The player can choose whether or not to grant her wish to kill her husband or to save Alfred and lose Monika. Ogre A mysterious man whom informs Aya about the curse. It's never stated who or what he is, but it's implied that he is a demon. He is the one who helped Monika place the curse. Robin A boy whom Alfred experimented on. He is the only one who tries to help Aya escape, under Monika's orders of course. In the true end, he kills Alfred and sets the mansion on fire. Endings True Ending If Aya chooses to save Alfred, Monika will disappear. Aya and her father will be returned to the lab where Monika's ghost shows Aya how she died. Apparently Alfred was worried by how Aya had the same murdering tendencies as him, so he decided to kill her and make her into a doll in order to keep her pure forever. Monika confronted him about this and decided to take Aya away, but Alfred killed her. Shocked by the revelation, Aya will start crawling away from her father and hit a container, holding her mother's corpse. No longer feeling the need to feign ignorance, Aya's father reveals to her what he had been doing all this time: turning humans into dolls via taxadermy and plans to do the same to Aya. Alfred proceeds to chase Aya with a chainsaw. They will stumble upon Maria who joins Alfred in the chase. Aya will hide under a tarp and Alfred, out of frustration, will strike Maria down and storm off. If the player chooses to save Maria, she will temporarily join Aya until they reach a long hallway. Aya will run off without her and, just as she's running away, will be held down by another doll. Aya's father will prepare to strike Aya when Maria shows up and throws knives at him, Just as Maria is comforting Aya, the doctor will try once more to kill Aya, but Dio will kill him and order Maria and Aya to leave the mansion and start anew. As the mansion is set on fire, he places a kiss on Aya's forehead in reference to the good luck charm her mother gave her. Ogre will then approach Alfred's corpse and take him to his realm. Just as Aya prepares to leave with Maria, she finds a mysterious book, which she takes with her. Years later, Aya opens up a clinic, which examines patients for free. While she is working on a young woman named Jean, Maria states that Aya has become just like her father. This implies very heavily that Aya is continuing her father's experiments on new people. Bad Ending 1 If Aya chooses to grant Monika's wish and kills Alfred, she will be returned to the human world. Maria, who will be returned herself, will be horrified to hear the doctor is dead. After a small funeral, Aya dismisses Maria and tells her she can have a normal life now. Instead Maria knocks Aya and drags her back to the laboratory. She states that she will continue doing the doctor's experiments, starting with Aya herself. Bad Ending 2 If Aya chooses to save Alfred, but doesn't help Maria, he will succeed in killing her. He will have her propped up on a chair in the doll room, wearing a nice dress. Secret Ending This ending can be accessed if the player collects all of the gems in the game. It reveals Ogre took Alfred to live with him at his realm. Alfred continues to do his experiments and has made a clone of Aya. If Ending This ending was added in the new version. After Dio kills Alfred, Maria will take Aya to her room so she would rest. Maria tells Dio that he doesn't seem to be a corpse like the other monsters, but he insist he is one and tells Maria to protect Aya. Meanwhile Aya talks in her sleep, wanting to live with Maria from now on, as they're alone. Dio wanders around the mansion and talks to the corpse in the bathroom. It's revealed the corpse is actually a butler who served the Drevis family and was killed by Monika when he found out about Alfred's experiments. Also, Dio is actually alive, but pretending to be a corpse. Apparently he was taken as a servant by Monika and he protected Aya during the events of the game because of his fierce loyalty towards Monika. Dio says that even if Monika wasn't a good person in the end, that doesn't make her love for Aya any less real. Dio also confronts Ogre, who confirms he helped Aya because he was interested in Alfred and his psychopatic attitude. Later Dio sets the house on fire and says goodbye to Aya and Maria, just like in the True Ending. As he walks away, he encounters a doll, who warns him that Aya might follow in her father's footsteps in the future. He vows to stop Aya if that ever happens. Trivia Category:Games by Sen Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Puzzle Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Eastern Games Category:Released in 2011